


after show

by kiual



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, literally just a 1000 word blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiual/pseuds/kiual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is worked up after a show, and there's only one way to relieve after show tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after show

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything kpop yet so i decided the best thing to do would be to write 1000 words of useless smut
> 
> also posted on my livejournal and asianfanfics (both under the username tinygs)

It was the first time it had happened after a show. The music was still pumping loudly from the stage, and the rest of their group had headed off to the dressing rooms to get back into regular clothes and return home. 

Mark had been walking alongside Jinyoung, the excitement of the performance causing him to talk too fast, his Korean becoming barely understandable to Jinyoung as he seemed to be recounting the best moments of the stage. Jinyoung was happy to hear Mark's voice, and to hear it so animated and lively for the first time in a while, but he was sweaty and tired and _turned on_ and god, there were better things Mark could be doing with his mouth right now.

Scanning the corridor and thinking fast, Jinyoung gave a hard shove into Mark's side sending him careering sideways. His aim was perfect, as Mark’s stumbled footsteps sent him straight through the open door of a cleaning supplies closet.

"What the he-"

Jinyoung quickly slipped into the closet beside Mark, kicking the door shut with his foot while his mouth distracted Mark with a kiss. The elder let out a shocked "Mmph!" as Jinyoung swung him round and pressed his back to the door, the quick movements finally coming to a rest with Jinyoung pinning Mark to the door of the closet, their lips close to touching again and a smirk on Jinyoung's face. 

"Sorry Mark, I'm just a little worked up right now." 

Mark wasn't quite sure why his boyfriend had suddenly become desperate and dominating, but he wasn't complaining. The show had him a little worked up too, and he was happy to help out Jinyoung in whatever way he needed.

Jinyoung pushed forwards and their lips came crashing together once again, with moans from both boys as they attempted to gain control with bites and clashes of teeth. Mark's teeth sealed around Jinyoung's bottom lip and pulled, and the moan Jinyoung released from the action only encouraged Mark. 

He continued to kiss, moving lower down Jinyoung's bared neck, pressing kisses and bites against the soft skin. Not wanting to completely wreck their outfits or cause his boyfriend too much trouble after this was all over, Mark skipped past his clothed chest until he was kneeling on the hard ground of the closet, Jinyoung's crotch positioned in front of his face. 

Jinyoung had known this was going to happen from the very start, but that didn't stop him from choking slightly as he gasped for air because _god_ Mark was hot with his hair mussed up and he was about to suck his dick _right there_ on the floor of a supply closet. 

Mark wasted no time, very aware that the door wasn't locked and they were supposed to be in their dressing room right now. It was only a matter of time before the other members came searching for them, and Jackson and Jaebum would definitely not hesitate to search the closets first. He unbuttoned Jinyoung's pants and pulled down the zip, not waiting for the clothes to fall off Jinyoung's body before he pushed down the boy's underwear and grabbed his cock. 

Despite the precarious situation they were in, Mark couldn't help but tease, breathing on the head of his boyfriend’s cock and only slightly touching his tongue to the tip. Jinyoung shuddered and tangled his fingers into Mark's hair in repsonse, pushing his head forwards until his cock was right against his closed lips.

"Mark," Jinyoung was breathless and turned on, his voice barely coming out as a whisper.

Mark took the hint and opened his mouth, letting Jinyoung's hands guide him forwards at a speed that suited the younger boy. They were both desperate and turned on, so Mark knew the best option was to hold onto the boy's thighs and let those hands control his movements. It started off quite gently, with Jinyoung pushing Mark forwards only enough to slightly brush the back of his throat, then pulling out completely to allow Mark to get his breath back.

Mark was ready to stop and tell Jinyoung that it was okay to go harder, he could deal with it, but he didn't need to. On the next pull out, Mark was preparing to tell the other boy to get on with it, but wasn't given the chance. Hands gripped tighter in his hair, shoving him forwards before the younger's cock had even left his mouth. Mark choked from the sudden force, but quickly recovered and began to swirl his tongue as he was guided, aiming to make this as enjoyable as possible for his boyfriend. 

Again he was jerked forwards by those hands, the speed now increasing and his mouth getting closer to the base of Jinyoung's cock with every push. When Jinyoung held him down in one place with his cock completely pushed down Mark's throat, he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck as much as possible, despite the difficulties he was having breathing, and the discomfort that grew the longer he was deprived of air. 

It was sloppy and messy, with saliva running down his chin every time he tried to suck properly, but he knew Jinyoung loved the mess of these desperate blowjobs in public, with Mark wanting to get Jinyoung off as quickly as possible, and at the same time trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for his boyfriend.

Jinyoung would have been fine with a regular blowjob, but this was so much better. The wetness of Mark's mouth and the heat every time he pushed forwards, the tongue that drew circles against his cock as he pushed forwards, it was all pushing him closer to the edge. 

Jinyoung pulled Mark's head backwards and held him still with a tight grip. Slowly, he began to move his hips forwards into Mark's mouth. The older boy stopped his tongue motions and sucking and instead held his mouth open wide, letting Jinyoung push himself in, then move his hips backwards, pulling out. 

Jinyoung could feel how close he was to his release, so holding back wasn't something he was going to be giving Mark the luxury of. Snapping his hips forwards, Jinyoung heard the choked cough Mark let out as he tried to breathe through the intrusion. 

Pulling out again, pushing forwards, he could feel saliva collecting Mark's mouth around his cock and looked down, nearly losing control at the sight of the tears in his boyfriend's eyes, and the saliva dripping down his chin. 

After another few thrusts, Jinyoung gasped.

"Mark, I'm -" His release came with a force that almost caused his legs to buckle. He was mid-thrust into Mark's mouth, causing his cum to land on Mark's tongue and mix with his saliva, collecting his mouth. Jinyoung stood still shuddering for a few moments, before pulling out completely and helping Mark to his feet.

Jinyoung pulled Mark close into an embrace, pulling away after a few seconds to wipe the tears from Mark's eyes. 

"Did you swallow?" Jinyoung asked. Mark nodded, his eyes still half closed and his body leaning completely on Jinyoung for support.

"Do you need me to get you off too?"

Mark shook his head. Jinyoung looked down, confused, and saw a very noticeable wet patch on the front of Mark's jeans. _Fuck, that’s hot_. 

"Come on then," Jinyoung nudged Mark slightly. "We'll get cleaned up in the bathroom and then find the others." Mark nodded, still a little out of it. 

"Jinyoung," he mumbled as they walked quickly down the corridor towards the bathrooms, with Jinyoung supporting most of Mark's weight. "Let's do that again."

Jinyoung laughed as he pulled Mark towards the sinks.

"Definitely."


End file.
